Helping our Hero
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: "Katie fell to the floor just in time as 6 more books flew through the air .If she hadn't moved she would probably be crying in agony from the force of the books hitting her. It was safe to say she was very confused." Katie Bell, along with the rest of Gryffindor read the Harry Potter books. Who are the people who sent them? And what on earth is going on with Harry?
1. It all begins

Katie Bell hated Oliver. She didn't care that she and him had been going out for a year and a half . She still hated him because she was now caked in mud from head to toe. There wasn't a part of her that didn't have mud covering it and it was all his fault. Only a crazy person would go out with someone who made her get up at 5 in the morning to get covered in mud. Well, Katie thought, she never claimed to be normal. Quidditch practice in the middle of January at five on a Saturday, though - that was just insane. She was waiting for her friend, who wasn't covered in mud, to finish having a shower. Katie thought it was rather rude of her and started banging on the door telling her to hurry up or she would cover everything in the room with mud.

1 minute later and Katie was in the shower.

2 hours later and having the skin of a prune Katie was ready for the day. She was just about to go down stairs when some thing heavy hit her in the gut.

"Ow, What the hell?"

Katie picked up the object and realised it was a book. A book entitled - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She opened it and saw a penciled in note on the back of the cover.

_Hi, hopefully this has been sent to someone in Gryffindor tower when Harry is in his 3rd year. If not then DO NOT READ OR YOU WILL DIE ... MAYBE. _

_Oh first of all DUCK! ... _

- Katie fell to the floor just in time as 6 more books flew through the air .If she hadn't moved she would probably be crying in agony from the force of the books hitting her. It was safe to say she was very confused. Her attention was then shifted back to the note. -

_... Hopefully you aren't dead from the rest of the books hitting you. We're sorry about that but the spell is still experimental and we couldn't stop them from pelting people. Anyway, back to the point, we need you to read these books with the rest of Gryffindor. Just not Harry and don't tell any teachers until you've finished all 7 of the books. It is very important for Harry not to be there. The future needs to change because nobody's happy anymore. To many people were lost - you'll read about it. We're trusting you , please don't let us down._

_JSP, ASP ,LLP , RW, HW, FW, RW, VW, DW, LW, TRL._

Well, Katie thought, she was screwed.

How the hell was she supposed to get everyone in Gryffindor to sit in the common room and listen to a book about Harry without Harry being there? Oh, and it wasn't just a book ,it was 7. It was impossible. But, boy, did she want to know what was special about the books. It had briefly entertained her that this was all just a prank from Fred and George but she wasn't that lucky.

She gathered all the books in her hands and made her way down the corridor to the 3rd year girls bedroom. Katie was just in the middle of figuring out how to knock without putting the books down, when Hermione almost walked straight into her.

"Katie, Any particular reason for you being extremely close to the door?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah actually there is. Take the top book off the pile and read the note on the back of the cover."

"Okay..." Hermione said, looking like Katie had lost her mind.

Hermione did what Katie had told her to do and started to read.

"Right." Hermione said when she was finished, " I have a plan.'

"Do you believe it then ?" Katie asked

" I don't know but how much damage can it do ?" Hermione replied evenly.

Katie nodded in agreement, " What's this plan then ?"

* * *

" No."

"Please.'

"No"

"Please"

"No. Go away."

"Pretty please?"

"Go away Bell."

"Oi. Don't talk to her like that." Oliver shouted from across the room.

" Percy listen to me. this is important. Do you honestly think Hermione would be here if it wasn't?" Katie pleaded with the Prefect.

" I don't care about the importance, I will not do it." Percy stuck his nose up, " Now leave me alone."

Hermione dragged Katie off before she blew up in Percy's face.

" We'll have to get someone else to do it." Hermione sighed

" Like who?" Katie asked.

" Oliver..."

" His Quidditch captain. It wouldn't work."

" Angelina ?" Hermione asked

" Nobody on the Quidditch team would be believable. Harry is our Seeker for goodness sake."

" Well I don't know." Hermione snapped.

"Who does he not talk to?" Katie asked Hermione

"Ummm... Wait... I've got an idea!"

" Another one ?" Katie rolled her eyes.

Hermione ignored her.

"Wait here." She told Katie.

* * *

Half an hour later and Katie was sitting with Oliver reading some book Alicia had given her. She was waiting patiently for news of Hermione's plan. Just as she was about to give up and go to lunch, she made eye contact with the 3rd year who motioned for her to come over.

" What's happened?" Katie asked

" Right, I told Colin Creevery that Harry needed to have detention with Snape so he could do a super secret plan that meant he had to be in close contact with Snape ..."

" And he believed you."

" Yes." Hermione said annoyed that Katie didn't believe that she could be convincing, " Anyway. Colin went over to Snape's office and told him that Harry had threatened him. So now we just need to wait to hear of Harry."

It took five minutes before Harry stormed through the portrait hole and made a bee-line for Hermione.

" You'll never guess what Snape has done."

' What ?" Hermione asked innocently

" He has given me detention for a month - a month. He said that a student had told him I made some very serious threats about them. It's clearly Malfoy making something up. I can't believe it. The only good thing is it's with Professor Lupin but can you believe it ? I mean... Hey Katie ... "

" Hi Harry, " Katie smiled, " Hermione was just asking me about what we learnt in Defence against the Dark Arts today."

Hermione nodded, " Yes it's really interesting. I'm really sorry to hear about Snape but let's talk later. I haven't had lunch yet."

' Okay." Harry said looking at her confused but he then went up to the boys dormitory.

" Tomorrow, when Harry's gone for his detention, we'll tell everyone what whats going on, yeah?" Katie asked.

"Yes. I'll explain maybe we can start the first chapter."

" See you tomorrow." Katie smiled at her.

* * *

" Everyone..."

"Hello ..."

"Excuse me ..." Hermione tried

"OI!" Katie bellowed

Everyone turned to look at them.

" Thank you Katie. I have something to say to everyone. Katie received these 7 book yesterday. Apparently they detail Harry's life both the past and , well, the future. Yes I know it sounds impossible but really how much can it hurt to read them? I suggest that we all gather after dinner. Harry has detention for a month between 6-9. So we can read then. I'll read out the note."

When she was finished, she asked, "Does anyone have any questions."

"Do you know who those initials belong to ?" Ginny asked

' Know idea, we think maybe the books will explain." Hermione answered.

" How can we trust them?" George asked

" Yeah, they could just be made up." Fred said

"Me and Hermione should be able to tell if they're true or not." Ron piped up.

" Why should we waste our time on these, clearly fake, books." Percy said snobbishly

"If it helps Harry, then why shouldn't we?" Neville shrugged when everyone turned to look at him.

" Why Katie?" Lavender asked

"I didn't chose to have books hurled towards me but, from what I can tell, the people who sent them had no control over who got the books." Katie replied.

"Can we just get on with it ?" Angelina snapped

"Of course. Does anyone want to read first ?" Hermione asked

" I will. " Ron said

Katie passed the first book to Ron.

He started to read, everyone looking at him - **"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."**

* * *

**A/N- If you would like to submit your own OC and I'll try and add them as a Gryffindor. **

**Thank you **

**Please review so I know whether or not to continue :) I love everyone who even views this story !**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**"The Boy Who Lived." ** Ron began

**"Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."**

"They are so not normal." Fred frowned

" Yeah, being normal's boring anyway." George replied with a grin

**"They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"They're a bunch of nonsense." Hermione muttered under her breath

" Hundred percent. " Neville agreed with her, and when she looked surprised with him hearing her, he just gave a small smile.

** "Mr Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."**

"What on earth is a drill ?" Ginny asked

"A mechanical item that when placed by a wood or a material will make a hole in it." Hermione said

" Yeah okay, totally understand." Ginny said with a little bit of sarcasm

Hermione smiled at her not picking up on it.

**"He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck,"**

"That's disgusting." Lavender squealed and Parvati nodded in agreement.

**"although he did have a very large moustache."**

"I'd quite like a mustache." Oliver laughed

"Ollie you are as smooth as a baby. You wouldn't be able to grow one." Katie giggled

"Now that you mention it, I think a mustache would suite me." Percy said

Katie looked a little sick, " Some people should **never** have a mustache and you are one of them Percy."

Ron carried on reading to prevent the argument that was about to happen.

**"Mrs Dursley was thin blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours."**

"That is so nosy." Alicia grumbled

" I know, she could have seen some very personal things." Frec winked at her.

"Like what, Freddie ?" Ginny asked hiding her grin as Fred turned pale.

"Nothing , nothing at all."

**"The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"There opinion sucks." Seamus said

**" The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it."**

"They were nudists!"

"Fred shut up."

"Sorry Angelina."

**"They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"I'm sure the Potters didn't want to be associated with them either." Neville raised an eyebrow at the Dursleys behaviour.

**"Mrs Potter was Mrs Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister," **

"What a cow." Katie growled.

"Actually, from the description, I think she looks more like a giraffe." Ron muttered

**"because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"UnDersleyish is not a word." Percy told everyone

**"The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"Like what?"

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Giraffe woman is vile."

"If I ever meet these people I'm going to slap them."

"Feel bad for Harry, being related to them and all."

** "When Mr and Mrs Dursley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work" **

"boringist tie, why?" Katie asked

**"and Mrs Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. "**

"He sounds terrible. " Colin muttered

** "None of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."**

"He better get punished for that." Hermione said

**""Little tyke," chortled Mr Dursley "**

"Seriously? " Hermione's eyes widened

**"as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

** It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map."**

"MCGONOGALL!" Fred and George shouted together

**"For a second, Mr Dursley didn't realise what he had seen- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of ? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

Just then the common room door started to open. Ron threw the book over an arm chair and, to everyone's relief, it skidded out of sight.

Harry walked in and imminently felt uncomfortable. Everybody was looking at him.

"Ummm, hi." He said

" Hi Harry, Oliver was just telling everybody about his fist quidditch game, really interesting. Did you know he fell unconscious?" Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Yeah I did, didn't I tell you that?"

"I don't think so." Hermione smiled.

" Mate you coming upstairs." Ron asked him

"Yeah alright then."

The two boys dissapered upstairs.

"Hermione you suck at lying." Fred laughed

"Oh, shut up!"

Please review - it helps motivate me and thank you to everyone who just views this :3


End file.
